injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Korath (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)/Dialogues
This page contains the dialogue for the Marvel: Legends of Infinity character, Korath. Korath is voiced by Dave Fenoy. Main Game Characters Captain America *'Captain America': This is my planet! *'Korath': Didn't Ronan tell you otherwise? *'Captain America': Surrender is not an option! *'Captain America': What is the Kree doing here? *'Korath': Reclaiming what you've owed us for so long, Captain. *'Captain America': Earth will not belong to any of you! *'Captain America': Your pursuit ends here, Korath! *'Korath': My pursuit for the Kree's glory never ends! *'Captain America': Then so be it. *'Korath': Our match has yet to conclude, Captain America. *'Captain America': But the War has. *'Korath': Let's see how your life concludes after this. *'Korath': You deny the glory of the Kree? *'Captain America': I'm already in for America, son. *'Korath': Then you won't deny my beta batons! *'Korath': Earth belongs to the Kree Empire. *'Captain America': So much for being a disgraced pursuer. *'Korath': My redemption lies within your death! Iron Man Thor Wolverine Invisible Woman Ms. Marvel Human Torch Star-Lord Hulk Storm Spider-Man Valkyrie Vision Black Widow Black Panther Ghost Rider Hawkeye Gamora Silver Surfer *'Silver Surfer': This is not worth my time. *'Korath': You are a threat to the Kree Empire! *'Silver Surfer': Hostility is not my specialty. *'Silver Surfer': I wouldn't do that if I were you. *'Korath': The Pursuer never stops, fool! *'Silver Surfer': May Thrann enlighten your mind. *'Silver Surfer': The Power Cosmic is not one to be underestimated. *'Korath': Time to see how you fare against my batons. *'Silver Surfer': This, will be quick. *'Korath': You will not interfere with our plans! *'Silver Surfer': You think I'll let the planet I love the most fall into your hands? *'Korath': I will let your corpse burn on Hala, Herald! *'Korath': Destroying you will be an honor for the empire. *'Silver Surfer': For what reason, I ask? *'Korath': My redemption lies within your death! *'Korath': You've gone for so long you forgot what transpired, Surfer. *'Silver Surfer': What is the meaning of this? *'Korath': Do you not know that the fate of Zenn-La rests on the Kree Empire? Red Skull Ultimo Loki Lady Deathstrike Super-Skrull Nebula MODOK Doctor Doom Zzzax Magneto Venom Hela Gorgon Taskmaster Mystique Mephisto High Evolutionary Leader Sphinx Cardiac *'Cardiac': It'd be wise for you to back away. *'Korath': The Pursuer never stops, fool! *'Cardiac': You lost your only chance, tin man. *'Cardiac': Think a doctor can't fight a few thugs? *'Korath': You are well below me, human. *'Cardiac': A misjudgment you have yet to regret. *'Cardiac': Get ready for a heart attack! *'Korath': You don't know how severe your circuits will be, automaton. *'Cardiac': Can't say I've tried, fella! *'Korath': These human interlopers are thoroughly annoying! *'Cardiac': Wait until you taste my Beta Staff. *'Korath': Then you won't deny my beta batons! *'Korath': Earth belongs to the Kree Empire. *'Cardiac': You don't just count the Avengers as her protectors, chum. *'Korath': No matter, the Pursuer will end you the same. *'Korath': You think your vibranium will save you? *'Cardiac': You think your funky-ass helmet will save you? *'Korath': There can only be one of us! Secret Characters Green Goblin Cyclops Ronan *'Ronan': It has been a while, old friend. *'Korath': Yes, Brother Ronan. I've returned to the service of our empire. *'Ronan': Then it's time to see how you've fared against time, Pursuer. *'Ronan': Your Pursuer Project was not wasted. *'Korath': Was it? Supremor shut it down for its "inferiority". *'Ronan': I suggest you find someone called "Tanalth". *'Ronan': Did they return you to the Starforce? *'Korath': I was the only one who truly returned, Ronan. *'Ronan': (Chuckles) Your loyalty shall be rewarded. *'Korath': The Universal Weapon means nothing to me! *'Ronan': This coming from a Pursuer with two sticks? *'Korath': Two sticks with the power to destroy an Eternal? Yes. *'Korath': Earth belongs to the Kree Empire. *'Ronan': As it well should, Brother Korath. *'Korath': But trust me, I'm doing this myself. *'Korath': These human interlopers are thoroughly annoying! *'Ronan': Not when the full might of the empire is here. *'Korath': Both of us will suffice, Accuser. Falcon Ultron *'Ultron': You are a severe disappointment, Kree. *'Korath': You don't know how severe your circuits will be, automaton. *'Ultron': Petty threats mean nothing to Ultron! *'Ultron': The universe shall belong to Ultron! *'Korath': In the name of the Supreme Intelligence, you will cease to exist! *'Ultron': Ultron is superior... to everything! *'Ultron': You dare face me, fleshling? *'Korath': The Pursuer never stops, fool! *'Ultron': Ultron... is unbeatable. *'Korath': You think I'd forget what you did? *'Ultron': Ultron remembers you, Select. *'Korath': Good. Don't expect even a bit of mercy from me. *'Korath': The Phalanx will never return! *'Ultron': Clearly, you never care of the bigger picture. *'Korath': Oh, I still remember well why I'm here, Ultron. *'Korath': Earth belongs to the Kree Empire. *'Ultron': A fact that will never come to pass. *'Korath': The Pursuer decrees otherwise! DLC Characters Winter Soldier Heimdall Jessica Jones Korath Titannus Surtur Doctor Strange Uatu Sentinel Elektra Blade Killmonger Spider-Woman Rogue Stardust Black Bolt Costume-Exclusive Characters Category:Dialogue